


Farewell

by sforsony



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sforsony/pseuds/sforsony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron's plan doesn't come out as he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt somewhere on tumblr and I finally just thought to just write it. Also I know that the events might not be exactly accurate but I couldn't think of a different alternative.

This wasn't suppose to be part of the plan at all.

The original plan had been to attack Tyger Pax. But apparently there had been a traitor among Megatron, causing Tyger Pax to be expecting them, making the city to be a full out battlefield. Megatron had been shot through his side. The shot made a dangerous wound. 

He walked himself out from the battlefield, trying to cover his side, getting away as far as possible. He knew his wound wasn't any good, and doesn't have much time. That being said, there had been only one this in his processor at the moment. Finding a spot, he finally sat on the ground.

.~.

Orion had been shelving the last datapads when his common. came through to him. :Orion?:

He let out a chuckle. :Yes, Megatron?:

:..are you still in Iacon?:

:Yes. I'm almost done, so I'll be home soon. Do you need me to get anything?:

:No, but how's our sparkling?: Orion set his servos to his chest plates. :He misses you. Other then that, healthy, happy.:

:Ok. I... guess I'll get going then. I love you.:

:I love you too.:

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was; imagine person A is dangerously injured in battle. They know that they don't have much time left, and so they call person B. They tell person B how much they love them, making the conversation as casual as possible. Then person A dies. I made it even more depressing by having person B (in this case) carrying.


End file.
